Chloe James
Chloe James is one of the main protagonists of Dog With a Blog, she is the younger sister of Tyler James, and the daughter of the James Family, as well as the youngest child of the James Family and step-sister of Avery Jennings. Personality 7-year-old Chloe is the sister of Tyler and Avery. Chloe is naive, sweet, and bubbly. She is shown to have psychological problems and often does crazy things. Avery notes in the pilot , that when Tyler tries to get Stan to fetch a ball and Chloe goes to get it , that it is cute," until she chases a car". A running gag in the show is that her parents always forget her at some place, and when they realize it, they scream at the same time,"Chloe". Chloe has brown eyes, and long and curly orange hair. The family usually has trouble taking care of it because it always ends up in her face. Tyler James Tyler is Chloe's brother. He and Chloe seem to communicate well throughout the first episode, seeing as they're not step-siblings, like Avery. They get along way better Avery Jennings Avery Jennings is Chloe's older sister she is intelligent and kind. Ellen Jennings Ellen is her stepmother. She realizes that Chloe is young and since she is her parent, she hopes to rejoice that as a family. However, she and Bennett often leave her behind on family outings. Bennett James Bennett is the father of the house. He is Chloe and Tyler's father. He recently married Ellen and moved in with Avery and her. He will often use his psychologist techniques her, usually resulting badly. He sometimes will trick Chloe. In one episode when he thought she was lying, Bennett told her there was a pony waiting for her. Bennett is also sometimes oblivious to things around him. He loves his family!! Stan Chloe is basically a little sister and a best friend to Stan. Trivia *She's an "okay" psychologist kid. *She believes in monsters. *She knows Stan's secret. *She has a pony, though it is unknown what happened to it and where she keeps it, but although it is very likely that her parents took it away because there house isn't a barn (Stan of the House). *She flushed a tennis ball down the toilet (The Fast and the Furriest). *She is similar to Zuri Ross from JESSIE, but with less sass. *She shares many similarities with Princess Merida from Brave. **They both have frizzy red hair. **Both of their moms tried to keep it out of their face in some way. **She bears a striking resemblance to Merida when she was a toddler. **They are both rebellious in some way. *She has her ears pierced (World of Woofcraft). *In Dog with a Hog, it is revealed that Chloe gets a new doll every time Bennett and Ellen forget her. *A running gag in the show is that in every single episode, the family forgets Chloe, and whenever they find out, they yell, "CHLOE!" Chloe is also aware of this, since in Dog with a Hog she states, "Mommy and Daddy do this all the time, and then I get a new doll." *Chloe could not be a child of Ellen since Bennet and Ellen haven't been going out for so long. *In Bark! the Herald Angels Sing, Chloe references the 2009 Disney film Up when she asks Phil Trummer, the Bennet-James family's cranky old neighbor, if he's going to attach balloons to his house and fly away. *She believes her dad's job is actually a SOCKologist instead of a PHSYCologist. *She was selling happy dreams and pixie dust for 2 bucks a pop at school. *Unlike Zuri, Chloe will throw a tantrum if she does not get her way. Category:Dog With A Blog Characters Category:Females Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Daughters Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Disney Channel characters